1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to object localization, and more particularly to a system and method for RFID based localization of an object.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Localization as a technology finds use in many applications ranging from autonomous navigation to augmented reality. There are many different technologies that can be used in localization, for example, the global positioning system (GPS) and cameras.
Few proposed solutions for limited application domains have been demonstrated. A generic technology is yet to be developed for multiple purposes.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved system and method for object localization.